I NEED MY LOVE
by marchtaotao
Summary: "kau tau apa yang membuat ku menyukai mu? Karena kau.. Kau Wu yifan.. Cinta pertama ku.." Apakah tao akan merelakan cinta pertama nya untuk sepupunya yixing yang ia sayangi? Taoris/kristao kray/sulay huntao
1. Chapter 1

**BUUGGGHHH**

"Aarrrrgghhhh" sialan... siapa yg menimpukku dengan bola basket ishh.. tao pun mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya yg terkena serangan bola itu.

"Yo! Im sorry" suara bass yg sepertinya pelaku kecelakaan tersebut mengagetkan tao dan tao pun segera menatap ke arah pria pelaku tersebut.

'Cih! Ternyata si tiang kanada' dumel tao dalam hati dan mengembalikan bolanya.

"Are you okay?" Tanya pria pirang bersuara bass itu sambil mengambil bola basket yg tao pegang.

"Menurut mu?" Jawab tao ketus.

Huang zi tao sangat kesal hari ini, tugas sekolah masih bertumpuk di pikirannya di tambah sebuah bola melayang di kepalanya, freak! Betapa sialnya dia hari ini.

sebuah tangan menggapai kepala zi tao dan mengusap rambut hitam itu pelan "maaf" lalu pergi begitu saja.

Langit jingga menghiasi senja disana, angin musim gugur kadang terasa menusuk tulang, tapi sentuhan itu..

Zi tao pun mengusap tempat yg tadi di sentuh si pirang itu.

Sentuhan hangat di musim gugur yang tak akan pernah zi tao lupakan..

Dia blushing di sana.

* * *

.

I NEED MY LOVE

Huang zitao

Wu yifan

Zhang Yixing

Oh sehun

Kim joonmyeon

Do kyungsoo

.Boy X Boy

Mature content (18+)

FF ini murni hasil pemikiran ku, pernah di publish di FB kalau ada yang merasa pernah membaca FF yang serupa silahkan beri tahu untuk dapat di tindak lanjuti

Taoris , huntao, kray, kaisoo, sulay, hunhan

.

.

.

* * *

"Zi tao.. kau lihat pulpen ku?" Lagi lagi pria manis berlesung itu melupakan barang nya.. zitao memutar bola matanya dan menimpukan kepala lay dengan pulpen berwarna merah.

"Kau meminjamkannya padaku barusan gege mengapa kau bisa lupa?"

Ah! Lay baru sadar dan dengan kikuk menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Mianh panda"

Zitao kembali melirik keluar jendela kelasnya dengan helaan berat.. hari ini tugas yg menumpuk itu telah resmi selesai dan telah di kumpulkan ke jung seongsae, tapi sialnya jung sialan itu memberikan tugas lagi berupa karangan berlembar lembar kertas yang harus di kumpulkan seminggu lagi! Oh tuhan.. kadang rasanya zitao ingin sekali menjadi seperti jongin -sahabatnya- preman sekolah yg seenaknya tidak mengerjakan PR dan pemalas tapi selalu bebas hukuman karena orang tuaya sangat berpengaruh oleh sekolah.

Tapi apa daya... zitao cuma seorang murid kelas 2 SHS yg tidak terlalu memiliki prestasi di bidang akademik dan non akademik. Oh! Tapi lain soal kalau sekolah nya yang besar menyediakan klub beladiri wushu.

'Puk'

Seseorang melemparkan kertas yang di gulung ke arah punggung zitao, pemuda dengan lingkaran mata hitam itu pun menoleh dan melirik ke arah pelaku tersebut.

"Zitao lihat" ternyata kyungsoo, dan kyungsoo menunjuk ke arah luar jendela di mana terdapat beberapa anak tim basket sedang latihan disana.

Ada jongin, pantas saja kyungsoo tertarik ke arah tim basket itu.

"Kenapa dengan jongin mu?" Tanya tao lagi.

"Aishh bukan jongin, pabo! Tapi lihat lah pria berambut pirang itu.. yang kapten tim basket itu" kyungsoo sungguh sangat lucu dengan ekspreasi mengomelnya dengan melebarkan kedua bola matanya tersebut, oh ayolah.. zitao suka mahluk lucu sepertinya maka zitao pun mencubit pipinya.

"Appo~" keluh kyungsoo.

"Hhaha ada apa memangnya dengan tiang kanada itu kyung?" Ujar zitao lalu kembali melirik ke arah pria tinggi berambut pirang cerah menyilaukan mata tersebut.

"Tiang kanada?" Tanya kyungsoo aneh.

"Jongin mengatainya tiang kanada.. makanya aku mengikutinya"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya dan kembali melirik keluar.

"Dia memang musuh jongin, kau tahu? Dia baru saja menyatakan perasaan nya sama teman sekelas kita?"

Zitao melotot "JONGIN?"

Dan kyungsoo menjitak nya "jongin milik ku!"

Untung saja sekarang sedang jam kosong sehingga teriakan zitao tidak di hadiahi timpukan kapur dari arah papan tulis.

"Tiang kanada itu!" Kyungsoo sangat gemas dengan pria panda di depannya "dia menyatakan perasaannya pada lay" bisik kyungsoo

Lalu entah kenapa zitao berkeringat disana.

.

.

.

.

.

Pelajaran olah raga telah selesai siang ini. Zitao menarik tangan lay untuk menemani dirinya ke toilet, zitao membasuh mukanya dengan air lalu melirik ke arah lay yang baru saja keluar dari bilik kamar mandi.

"Aku tak pernah tau kau suka dengan pria tinggi, aku kira kau straight"

Lay mengerti maksud zitao dan tersenyum dengan manisnya.

"Aku gay dari awal, dia juga gay... lalu kami bertemu karena jongin mengenalkannya sewaktu mreka usai tanding basket 2 minggu lalu.. dan kami cocok" lay tersenyum lagi lebih lebar.

"Kenapa tidak? Iya kan?"

entah mengapa zitao juga tak tau tapi dia menelan ludahnya kasar lalu tersenyum kecut.

"kau benar.. mengapa tidak?" lalu ia kembali membasuh mukanya.

hening sesaat, lay terlihat memainkan smartphone nya dan tersenyum ke arah zitao.

"ku harap kau tidak terbebani mempunyai gege yang gay panda" mengusik rambut didi nya pelan dan membantu zitao menghilangkan tetesan air di wajahnya dengan sapu tangan milik nya.

lay itu sepupu zitao, mreka tinggal 1 atap dan hanya berbeda beberapa bulan lahir -lay lebih tua- sehingga tao memanggilnya gege.

 _zhang yixing. itu nama aslinya.. tapi tao kecil susah melafalkan namanya waktu itu, dia ingat sekali ketika mreka ke Changsa kota asal lay untuk berkunjung menjenguk ibu lay yang sedang sakit saat itu._

 _"ising?" tanya zitao kecil dengan pipi gembil memerah itu ke arah mama nya._

 _"zhang yixing sayang.."_

 _tao mengedip lucu lalu tersenyum lebar "sing ge?"_

 _mama tao mencubit pipi tao gemas lalu memeluknya._

 _yixing yang saat itu ada di hadapan mreka ikut tersenyum lalu berujar dengan lembut._

 _"panggil aku lay saja zitao.. nenek memanggilku lay karena itu lebih mudah di ucapkan"_

 _zitao mengangguk semangat menanggapinya._

.

.

.

.

"gege.. ayo pulang" zitao menggandeng tas hitam nya dan melirik ke arah lay, tapi lay tersenyum manis dan menolak dengan lembut.

"maaf panda.. kau duluan saja.. gege ada janji"

zitao tau dengan siapa itu, maka zitao kembali tersenyum tak kalah manis lalu keluar dari ruang kelas itu.

 _pasti tiang kanada itu mengajak nya kencan terlebih dahulu... cih!_

.

.

.

.

gege... kau tau apa yang membuat ku menyukai mu?

bukan karena kau tampan atau kau tinggi sehingga menjadikan mu kapten tim basket sekolah kita

bukan juga karena kau orang yang mempunyai ekonomi yang tinggi sehingga sekolah sangat mendamba damba kan mu.

bukan juga karena kau keturunan orang luar sehingga membuat mu terlihat tam.. ah! sangat tampan di mataku.

tapi karena kau.. kau wu yi fan.. kau cinta pertama ku.

.

.

.

.

"zi tao.. kau melihat yixing?"

seorang pemuda yang lebih pendek dari pada zitao dengan rambut coklat itu menghalangi jalan zitao dan bertanya dengan lembut nya.

zitao sangat kenal dia siapa, dia adalah ketua osis disana.. sekaligus kakak kandung jongin makanya zitao sangat mengenal nya. keluarga kim memang sangat kaya.. tapi adik dari pria ini malah memanfaatkan hal tersebut untuk berlaku seenaknya, tidak seperti kakak nya yang pintar dan entah mengapa tingginya lebih rendah dari sang adik.

zitao tersenyum manis dan mengangguk pelan.

"dia di kelas, menunggu seseorang untuk kencan dengannya"

pria berambut coklat itu menarik alisnya bingung dan bertanya lebih lanjut.

"kencan?" sungguh dia tidak tahu siapa yang zi tao maksud

"hm!" zitao mengangguk. "gege ku sudah berpacaran sekarang dengan seseorang kuharap kau tak sakit hati" zi tao hanya menggoda dan bermaksud bercanda lalu menepuk nepuk bahu joonmyeon -nama pria tersebut atau biasa di panggil Suho- dengan tawa hambar.

zitao sakit mengungkapkan ini.. tanpa tahu bahwa pria di depan nya juga tersenyum kecut dan menggandeng lengan zitao.

"kau pasti pulang sendiri sekarang, mau beli ice cream dengan ku?"

zitao tersenyum sangat lebar dan mengangguk semangat, dia sangat suka kim yang satu ini di banding pacar si kyungsoo itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"zitao.. kau pasti tau sekarang sudah sangat petang dan kau belum pulang juga! ayolah zi tao.. kau pasti tak ingin gege mengadu ke mama kan?" lay mengancam ke arah telpon genggam nya dan bersungut lucu.

"tapi gege.. aku sedang di traktir belanja dengan suho gege.." jawab di sebrang sana yang lay yakin pria panda tersebut sedang beraegyo.

lay menghela nafas nya kasar dan menjawab dengan tenang.

"kuharap joonmyeon membawa mu padaku sebelum jam 8 zitao!"

"aku jamin akan pulang sebelum mama pulang gege.."

lay mengiyakan lalu mengakhiri pembicaraannya.

"dasar panda.. ini sudah jam 6.. biasanya ia tak pernah pulang se lambat ini.. paling lambat itu jam 5" ujar lay kesal kembali menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa.

"dia sudah besar yixing.. kalian seumuran tapi kau mengkhawatirkannya seolah dia anak SD saja" jawab pria tinggi di sebelah nya sambil menonton acara yang menurut lay sama sekali tak menarik, lay menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu tegap kris lalu menghela nafas lagi.

"aku terbiasa memanjakan nya semenjak kami masih kecil kris.. dia benar benar sudah ku anggap adik sendiri" lay memejamkan matanya merasakan hangat nya belaian jari jari kris di rambut lembut miliknya itu, lay bisa mencium aroma tubuh kris sedekat ini dan itu membuat lay sangat nyaman di dekat pria itu.

"panggil aku gege.. kita sama sama dari china dan aku lebih tua"

lay tersenyum dengan lembut.

"gege~" goda lay dan membuat kris gemas.

"aku jadi ingin memakan mu" kris memamerkan smirk nya dan memeluk pinggang lay mendekat, lay menjulurkan lidahnya bermaksud mengejek dan mencubit lengan kris pelan.

"coba saja kalau bisa"

"kuharap kau menjerit dengan keras yixing" dan kris mencium lay dengan lembut lalu mendorongnya untuk berbaring di sofa.

.

.

.

.

' **klap** '

zitao menutup pintu mobil milik suho dan melambai pada nya hingga mobil putih tersebut menghilang dari tikungan di ujung sana.

zitao tersenyum senang lalu menggandeng boneka teddy bear genggam yang kecil berwarna coklat di tangan kanannya.

sungguh zitao sangat senang sore ini, suho sungguh sangat baik sehingga mampu luluh dengan aegyo tao dan berakibat tao mendapatkan boneka hasil game kecil di mall dan topi baru yang kini terbungkus rapi di dalam tas nya.

tao bersiul riang lalu membuka pintu rumahnya yang di tempati bersama mama papa juga lay disana.

zitao merasa sangat sepi di rumahnya, padahal jelas jelas lay tadi bilang dia sudah di rumah.

zitao mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling rumah dan tidak menyadari jika di pintu depan terdapat sepatu yang sama sekali bukan milik dia atau gege nya.

zitao tak menemukan siapapun.. lalu zitao bergegas pergi ke arah lantai 2 untuk mencari gegenya, berniat menyuruh lay masak karena ia sudah sangat lapar sekarang.

"lay gege.." zitao berteriak mencari gegenya, lalu ia bergegas ke kamar gegenya dan ingin mencari disana.

"a-ahh.. pelan pelan pabo.. hm.."

"shit! kau itu jangan banyak bergerak baby akhh! ini sempit.."

zitao tak jadi mengetuk pintu itu.

ia sangat mengenal suaranya.. suara gegenya dan suara..

'krieettt'

zitao membuka pintunya sedikit untuk memastikan.

"yixing akhh... fuck!" pria tinggi itu menusuk hole lay dengan kasar dan melebarkan kaki lay sehingga mempermudah dirinya untuk meraih kenikmatan itu lebih dalam.

"hikss.. kris ahh krisshh nghh.." lay merintih dengan kuat tak mampu menahan gejolak kenikmatan yang menghantam hole nya dengan brutal.

zitao tau tak seharusnya iya membuka pintu ini..

zitao tau tak seharusnya ia pulang malam sehingga melihat pemandangan ini..

dan zitao tau.. tak seharusnya ia mencintai kapten tim basket yang malah mencintai gegenya..

 _suara itu... suara wu yi fan.. suara cinta pertama ku.._

 **to be countinue**

 **silahkan review ya.. Terimakasih**


	2. Chapter 2

Zitao menutup telinganya kuat kuat, menenggelamkan kepalanya pada bantal dan tetap berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tak mendengar desahan itu..Desahan kenikmatan yang menjijikan bagi zitao.. Kenikmatan duniawi yang mampu membawamu terbang ke surga, kenikmatan fana yang setan puja puja, dan kenikmatan tarian penuh dosa di atas gairah yang membara.

Untuk masalah pengalaman sex zitao tau dia lebih berpengalaman dari gege nya..Tapi tetap saja.. rintihan dan erangan erangan nikmat itu membuat tao mual..Ia tak sanggup menahan air matanya, zitao memang munafik.. dia sering meneriakkan dan mendesahkan kata kata yang sama yang ia anggap menjijikan itu. Dia bahkan sering berteriak memohon mohon layaknya pelacur kepada pasangan nya agar sang Top mau memberinya hentakan yang memabukkan itu.. hentakan yang membuat zitao lupa akan segalanya.

Tapi bagi zitao itu menjijikan karena suara yang berteriak bersama gege nya itu bukan di desahkan untuknya..

Tapi untuk yixing sepupunya..

Zitao tak sanggup menahan air matanya lagi.

.

.

.

I NEED MY LOVE

Huang zitao

Wu yifan

Zhang Yixing

Oh sehun

Kim joonmyeon

Do kyungsoo

.Boy X Boy

Mature content (18+)

FF ini murni hasil pemikiran ku, pernah di publish di FB kalau ada yang merasa pernah membaca FF yang serupa silahkan beri tahu untuk dapat di tindak lanjuti

Taoris , huntao, kray, kaisoo, sulay, hunhan

.

.

. Untuk guest Yang tidak menyukai cast yang ada disini tidak apa apa feel free to leave this page.

Ada yang bilang cerita ku menjebak banget karena selalu ada lay sebagai kekasih kris.

Aku mau ralat.. Sebenarnya cerita I NEED MY LOVE ini sudah aku publish duluan di FB ini FF 2 tahun yang lalu dan aku pakai cast lay lagi karena aku EXO-L dan aku suka lay... every cast hv their position. Jadi tenang aja.. Aku gk akan bikin seolah lay itu perusak hubungan or apalah,, karena jujur di RP aku meranin Lay

Di FF lain yang nanti kedepannya akan aku publish aku juga gk slalu pakai lay ko, kebetulan aja 2 FF ini yang aku publish duluan

Aku hanya pinjam nama.. Mereka pure tidak terlibat.. Dont judge idolnya.. Oke? Thank youuuu yg udah review xD makasih banget loh.. Maaf gk bisa balas satu satu..

.

.

.

.

"Maaf kan mama zitao.. mama lebih memilih untuk menginap di rumah keluarga byun di banding pulang kerumah dengan jarak 1 jam perjalanan itu sayang.. mengertilah.. tugas mama masih bertumpuk disini dan mama akan lembur hingga larut.. kau bisa kan meminta yixing memasakan makanan?"

Zitao menghela nafas dalam lalu menghapus air matanya. Ia berjalan keluar dan melirik ke kamar gege nya yang berjarak 6 langkah dari kamar zitao. Triakan dan desahan itu sudah hilang, sepertinya mreka sudah tertidur mengingat mreka terus bermain dari zitao pulang hingga jam 10 sekarang.

"Zitao sayang?" Zitao tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Mama.. yixing ge bilang ia kelelahan akibat tadi olahraga seharian sehingga tampak nya ia tak bisa memasak untuk ku" Zitao menggigit bibirnya.. Tak apa kan berbohong?

Oh! Dia bahkan sering melakukannya.

Terdengar desahan pelan dari seberang telphone sana, zitao tau.. mamanya pasti sedang memijat mijat kecil dahinya dan berpikir tenang. Zitao sangat ingin memijat bahu mama nya sekarang.

"Coba cek ATM card mu sayang... sepertinya baba sudah mengirimkan uang kesana, kau bisa menggunakan itu untuk delivery makanan kan.. bagaimana?" Zitao berdehem kecil, dia sudah priksa ATM nya, dan zitao memang memiliki kiriman dari babanya disana.. Itu sebabnya ia bisa makan kemarin siang dengan kyungsoo di kedai dekat rumah kyungsoo.

"Ne mama.. aku akan delivery"

"Good then baby, salam buat yixing.. bilang saja mama tak pulang dan jangan lupa kunci pintu dan jendela di tiap sudut! Arra?" Zitao tertawa pelan di tengah derit berisik hatinya yang tergores luka menyakitkan, suara mama anak panda itu menenangkan pikiran zitao sejenak.

"Ne mama.. aku bukan anak kecil lagi.."

"Bagiku kau tetap baby kecil ku zitao sayang" Tao tersenyum lebar, dia butuh bahu mamanya sekarang.

"Bogoshippo" ujarnya pelan, dan mama zitao tak setuli itu untuk tak mendengar ungkapan sayang anaknya.

"Nado bogoshippo baby.. mama harap minggu depan baba pulang dari china dan kita merayakan ulang tahun mama yang semakin tua ini" Tao tertawa, tawanya lembut dan tenang.

"Kau tetap cantik malaikat ku, wo ai ni"

"Aigoo tao! Dasar hangeng sialan menurunkan sifat gombal mutlaknya itu padamu! Tunggu mama di rumah besok dan liat saja kau akan kehabisan napas dengan pelukan ku sayang" mama zitao bersungut sungut marah tapi zitao tau.. mamanya sangat menyukai apa yang zi tao lakukan.

"Tao tunggu mama kalau begitu" zitao tersenyum lalu yang cantik di sebrang sana mengucapkan salam dan menutup telpon nya. Zitao melirik kamar itu lagi. Kamar tempat berbaringnya sang kakak sepupu juga kekasihnya. Kekasihnya? Kekasih lay ge?

Ya ampun zitao sangat ingin memanggil pria itu "kekasih ku" jika tuhan memang menghendaki. Sekali lagi, zitao meremas bajunya. Dia menghampiri kamar tersebut dan berdiam di depan pintunya, mengigit bibir bawahnya seolah akan memasuki pintu kepala sekolahnya siap menerima hukuman. Dengan tangan gemetar, dia membuka pintu itu lagi.

-krieettt- tao tak mengintip.

Belum! Lebih tepatnya, dia memberanikan diri menggerakkan kakinya untuk mendekat walau jantung zitao rasanya berdenyut denyut kencang bagai di remas, zitao sesak nafas.

Dia melihat 2 tubuh yang saling mendekap itu. Belum tertutup selimut sehingga zitao yakin ia bisa melihat bagaimana darah keluar dari sela sela persatuan mereka, aroma sperma dan peluh membuat zitao mual!

Tapi sekali lagi.. zitao munafik akan itu.

Dulu saat di junior high school di usianya yang masih 15 tahun, tao tak sengaja menonton video gay dari handphone tetangga nya.

Kalau boleh di sebut namanya sehun dengan marga Oh.

Oh Sehun.

-flashback-

 _"Zitao kau lihat apa!" Dengan sangat panik sehun mengambil handphone nya yang barusan di genggam zitao._ _Mata zitao membulat sempurna dan keringat keluar dari pelipisnya. Dia tak salah lihat kan? B-barusan... pria dengan pria saling mendesahkan kenikmatan._

 _Tao meneguk salivanya kasar._

 _"Zi-zitao.. k-kau janji tak akan menceritakan ini pada siapa pun kan?"_ _Tapi sehun lebih terlihat panik dari zitao._ _Bahkan sehun rasanya bukan sedang menelan salivanya, tapi menelan batu yang keras._

 _"K-kau gay?"_ _Zitao semakin takut! Oh c-mmon! Posisinya saat ini dia berada di kamar sehun yang sepi tanpa orang tuanya._

 _Zitao yang bersikeras untuk menemani sehun dan berencana menginap disana._ _Tapi sekarang tao merasa sangat sangat dan sangat menyesal meminta izin ke mamanya dan datang kerumah sehun dengan tas berisi boneka pandanya juga baju ganti._

 _Sehun membeku disisi tao._

 _"y-ya... aku gay zitao.. mianhae.." sehun menundukkan wajahnya seolah ia sangat menyesali perbuatannya._ _bagai sedang tertangkap maling dan kau di introgasi habis-habisan._ _zitao masih tak percaya dan menatap sehun dengan ekspresi yang sulit di artikan._ _sehun menatap tao lalu bergemetar kecil._

 _"a-aku punya teman sewaktu aku SD.. dia berambut sebahu dengan warna mata coklat terang juga wajah yang mungil lembut bagai rusa kecil tak berdosa.. sesuai namanya.. xi luhan atau xiaolu"_

 _tao mengernyit bingung_

 _"orang china?"_ _sehun mengangguk lalu mengamati handphonenya sebentar._

 _"aku sangat menyukainya hingga setiap jam pelajaran dan aku di sekolah.. hanya aku habiskan untuk memandang wajah cantiknya"_

 _"cantik? dia wanita?"_

 _"bukan! aku kira awalnya memang begitu.. sampai aku tau kenyataan bahwa dia pria sehingga aku langsung mengetahui diriku ini berbeda"_ _tao mengerti maksud sehun, dia menelan lagi salivanya dan menepuk bahu temannya itu pelan._

 _"aku gay zitao.. ternyata aku menyukainya.. aku menyukai pria yang ku anggap wanita.."_ _tao tercekat bingung, b-benarkah? secantik apa rusa kecil sehun itu sehingga sehun sangat tergila gila olehnya dan buta akan gender luhan?_

 _"setiap malam aku memimpikan bisa kencan dengan nya.. aku tak menyesal bahwa aku itu gay zitao.. maksudku... sungguh! aku mencintai pria itu.."_ _zitao terhenyak mendengarnya, bahkan ia melihat kobaran api dalam mata sehun.. seperti cinta yang tak padam mungkin?_

 _"b-bahkan.. saat aku berumur 13 kemarin.. mimpi basahku adalah dengan seorang tak berpayudara..."_ _sebenernya zitao ingin tertawa.. tapi zitao hanya tersenyum biasa tak ingin menyinggung sehun._

 _"bagaimana kabar luhan mu itu sekarang?"_

 _"luhan mu? luhan ku? seandainya dia memang milik ku.. cih! dia bahkan langsung pindah ke china seminggu setelah aku menyatakan perasaan ku tahun lalu zitao.. dia memandangku jijik dan meremehkan ku"_ _tao terhentak kaget. sungguh.. dia tak tahu akan seperti ini sakitnya menjadi tak normal seperti sehun._

 _"kau tak tau betapa patah hatinya aku saat tahu bahwa dia memandangku seperti itu.. aku yang memandang dirinya tulus murni penuh cinta harus di tusuk dengan pedang akibat lirikan matanya itu! lirikan seolah menginginkan aku menjauh darinya!"_

 _sehun tak menangis.. ia sungguh tak menangis._ _ia hanya bergemeretak marah dengan flat face andalannya._ _tapi zitao tau.. pria itu menangis di hatinya._

 _maka saat itu zitao membuat keputusan yang salah.. keputusan yang membuatnya menjadi tak normal seperti sehun!_ _keputusan yang membuatnya ikut haus dalam pesona pesona pria tampan dalam layar televisi juga majalahnya._ _keputusan yang membuat ia dengan rela membuka kakinya lebar lebar dan memohon mohon seperti pelacur untuk di puaskan di bagian terdalam holenya._

 _"chup!"_

 _zitao mengecup pipi sehun untuk membuat sehun berhenti bercerita masalalu nya yang pahit itu._ _berhenti mengolok olok dirinya yang tak normal dalam bahasa yang sama sekali tak ingin di dengar zitao._ _zitao juga bingung.. tapi bukannya berlari pulang dan tidur di kasurnya yang empuk.. dia lebih memilih blushing disana lalu di tatap heran oleh sehun._

 _zitao ingin pulang.. sungguh sangat ingin pulang!_

 _tapi keinginan itu berhenti tepat saat sehun menahan tengkuk nya yang putih dan melakukan ciuman yang dalam di kamar berwarna abu abu cerah itu._

 _zitao mengerang kenikmatan di bawah pria itu._

 _Dan mulai semenjak saat itu.. waktu libur zitao tak pernah ia habiskan untuk bermain dengan sehun di taman atau mall layaknya para remaja yang butuh refreshing._ _Tapi ia habiskan untuk menyewa sebuah kamar hotel dan melakukan dosa indah dengan sehun di sisinya._

 _Hanya dengan sehun.._

 _Terkadang mreka melakukannya dikamar tao saat sedang sepi ataupun sebaliknya._ _Dan hal yang paling gila adalah di toilet junior high schoolnya saat waktu istirahat sehingga tao harus merelakan jam ke lima nya untuk membolos demi merasakan penis besar itu menggaruk garuk hole zitao yang kelaparan._ _Jangan khawatir.. desahan mreka teredam dengan dasi yang mengikat mulut mreka berdua._

 _Tao senang nafsunya terlampiaskan._

 _Tapi sehun lebih senang punya teman sex yang manis dan berisi itu._

 _Dan kegiatan mreka mulai jarang semenjak sehun memutuskan untuk tidak satu sekolah SHS dengan zitao dan waktu mreka untuk bertemu lebih tipis._ _walau kadang sebulan sekali zitao mengunjungi tetangganya ini untuk bermain._

-flashback end-

Zitao tersenyum kecut, aroma sex nya dengan sehun memang yang terbaik. Dan tidak berbau semenjijikan ini.

"Zitao.. kau kah itu?" Zitao tersentak kaget dan melihat gegenya bangun menyadari keberadaannya panik sehingga gegenya itu mendorong tubuh kris pelan mengeluarkan penisnya lalu menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh keduanya.

Telat gege.. zitao sudah lihat semua..

"Demi tuhan! Kau harusnya tahu cara mengetuk pintu zitao!" Lay berbisik keras menatap kesal ke arah didinya dan sibuk menutup nutup tubuh nakednya itu.

Kris terbangun akibat suara berisik itu sebentar.. Tapi lay mengelus elus rambut pirang kris dan meyakinkan bahwa semua aman sehingga kris boleh tertidur lagi. Dan benar saja.. kapten tim basket itu memutar tubuhnya membelakangi zitao dan lay lalu tertidur.

"Mama tak akan pulang dan meminta aku untuk delivery makanan saja.. apa kau mau ge?" Zitao bertanya dengan suara pelan. Zitao yang polos atau memang baik entahlah dia melakukan itu agar tidak menggangu tidur malaikat yang di puja puja zitao itu sejak 2 bulan yang lalu.

"Kau pesan untuk mu saja.. gege tak lapar.. biar nanti gege dan kris akan memesan di layanan 24 jam jika kami memang lapar sayang" ujar lay lembut dan sedikit tersenyum ke arahnya.

Jujur.. zitao tak kuat disini.

"Dan gege.. aku ijin menginap di rumah sehun.. aku akan mengunci pintunya dan ku harap kau tak lupa dimana kau meletakkan kunci cadangan rumah ini" Zitao melihat lay menepukkan dahinya dan mengganguk kikuk ke zitao. Zitao tersenyum tulus menanggapi.. sikap pelupa kakaknya memang sudah parah.

"Ada di laci lemari mu di kotak berwarna coklat gege, dan aku pergi ya" Zitao segera menutup pintu itu lalu menahan air matanya sampai di kamar miliknya. Ijinkan zitao menenangkan dirinya saja kali ini bersama sehun dan dosa indahnya itu.. zitao tak kuat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"A-ahh sehunnie hmm... morehh ahh"

Zitao menangis dan menangis.. dia tidak merasa jijik dengan jilatan sehun di nipplenya. Dia juga tidak merasa jijik dengan jari jari nakal sehun yang menggoda lubangnya.

Dia suka sentuhan panas itu.. ia sangat suka... sehingga ia menangis karena mengingat betapa nikmat pasti rasanya yang lay terima tadi bersama orang yang zitao cintai.. Pasti senikmat dan sepanas ini.. pasti senyaman dan mungkin lebih nyaman dari yang zitao rasakan oleh sehun sekarang ini.. Zitao penasaran rasa kris.. zitao ingin kris.. Maka saat itu zitao sedikit berkhianat pada sentuhan sehun dengan memikirkan kris..

Kris mencium lehernya penuh nafsu..

Kris membuat tanda itu di sekitar dada zitao..

Kris menusuk nusuk pelan holenya yang mulai berkedut basah akibat zitao memikirkan kris..

Maafkan zitao kali ini sehun.. zitao sangat ingin kris yang menyentuhnya sekarang.. menciumnya dan menjilatnya dengan penuh gairah..hanya wajah kris yang terbayang. bukan wajah flat face mu itu.

"Ahhh... ahh.. nghhhh akh akh!"

Hole zitao yang selalu lapar maka semakin lapar akibat bayangan wajah kris yang melebarkan kakinya untuk menusukkan penis besar itu sekarang, mengorek ngorek rektumnya yang ketat dan menekan-nekan daging prostate tao dengan keras. Desahan "ah ah ah" di barengi dengan hentakan penis putih milik seh- ah! Kris! Pada holenya membuat ranjang mreka berderit ngeri terdengar akan ikut patah dan suara perpaduan kulit mreka menambah erotis suasana kamar itu.

Kris yang ada di pikiran tao sekarang. Maka bagi tao.. penis yang selalu mengorek hole nya itu bukan lagi penis sehun.. tapi penis seorang kris yang tampan di mata tao.

"Akhhhhh tao... nghh kau.. sangat nikmat sayanggg ohhh" Sehun memaju mundurkan pinggulnya brutal. Menyodok nyodok hole zitao dengan tepat dan dalam membuat tao menggelinjang tak tertahankan..

 _Oh kris gege.. ini sungguh nikmat sayang.. ayo lakukan lagi.. terus sayang.. hajar lubangku itu dengan penis besarmu my gege._

"Nikmathhh nghh.. gege! Akhh.. terus sayang.. penis mu sangat nikmat hmm.." Sehun merasa janggal dengan panggilan 'gege' itu tapi what the fuck! Untuk apa sehun peduli akan itu ketika tao dengan sengaja mengetatkan holenya dan membuat penis sehun di remas remas dengan sangat memabukkan?

"Oh tao.. nghh ah ah ah! Kau selalu sempit darling! Lubang mu nikmat"

Tao kelojotan dengan senang membayangkan kris mengatakan itu padanya. Maka tao menarik tengkuk sehun dan mencium sehun dengan sayang dan menggairahkan sehingga saliva menetes keluar dari bibir mreka.

"Akh shit fuck! Di sana gege nghh ah ohhhhh nghh..." Tao melemparkan kepalanya ke bantal. Sensasi itu selalu sama tapi justru bukannya bikin tao bosan. Tao malah suka dan ketagihan. Tao mengeram nikmat sebelum sehun menggigit nipple nya kencang dan mreka klimaks bersama.

CROOOTTTTT

Tao lelah... dan tao senang.. dia tertidur lagi sebelum menyadari kembali bahwa sehun lah yang menindihnya.

Bukan kris.

Tbc

Terimakasih sudah mau baca~~ review nya dong~~ muuaacchh *gakgakgak*


End file.
